The Other Half of My Heart
by TheZombiQueen
Summary: Marco Bodt is a new transfer student at Trost High School. Jean Kirstein is star of the basketball team and starry-eyed for Mikasa Ackerman. When a situation takes a turn for the worse, Jean and Marco are suddenly at odds and animosity between them starts to grow. High School AU
1. The Transfer Student

*RIIIIIING* *RIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIING*

Marco groaned and slammed a hand on his alarm clock. 6:30. _Ugh. School. _Great. He felt sick from all the butterflies in his stomach. In less than two hours he'd be stuck in a building full of strangers._ Come on Marco! That's no way to think_, he told himself. He dragged himself out of bed and groggily felt around his room for the school uniform he'd received last week.

_Jeez, I'm nervous_, Marco thought to himself. _I won't know anyone…will I make any friends? _Marco quickly dismissed that thought. He's always been good at befriending people. To his knowledge, he'd never had enemies. Everyone he met seemed to take a liking in him so that had never been a problem. He just hoped that this new high school wouldn't be any different.

Marco Bodt was transferring to a new high school because his father's job required his family to move to a new town. It was mid-October so the school year had already started at Trost High School. Most of Marco's anxiety was caused by the fact that his old high school had been much smaller, so he'd known just about everyone. This would be the first school he attended knowing no one.

Marco recalled what the school secretary had said yesterday_. "School starts at 8 am, but be at the main office 20 minutes early. I have a student your age assigned to showing you around and helping you find classes. Don't be late." _

_Maybe that student will be my first friend, _Marco thought hopefully.He'd never been a loner. At his old high school, Marco had always been surrounded by his classmates whom he now missed dearly. He spotted his new school uniform lying on the floor, groaned, and drowsily grabbed it.

**~X~**

When he was finally dressed, Marco surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror. His glossy brown hair was combed and tidy. The school uniform was quite simple. A crisp white shirt tucked into dark grey trousers. A navy tie loosely hung from his neck and Marco reached up to tighten it. If there was one thing he didn't like, it'd be his face. Well more specifically his damn _freckles._

Marco's mouth curved into a scowl as he scrutinized his speckled face. _If only they would just go away. _But they never would. He hadn't always hated the freckles. He used to like them. That quickly changed when he was teased constantly in middle school. Of course there were lots of other students with freckle covered faces, but the meaner students took delight in harassing someone who was always cheerful. Someone who never got angry. Someone who-

"MARCO! What are you doing! It's 7:30! You need to go!"

Marco yelped at the sound of his mother's voice. He grabbed the toothbrush and blindly started throwing note books and pencils into his schoolbag as he raced around his house. He shouldered his bag, stuffed a bagel in his mouth, and was out the door.

**~X~**

"Whoa! So you like _just_ moved here?!"

"Uh yeah. Just a couple weeks ago."

"I bet your old high school won't compare to Trost at all! Everyone here is so cool! And smart! And athletic-Oh yeah! We have the best basketball team bro! And-Hey! You're quite tall! You should join the team!"

Marco gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep up a smile while he listened to the enthusiastic teen. "I don't exactly play sports."

The short boy with the grey buzz cut snorted. "Oh come on man! Just look at me and I'm on the team!"

Marco laughed, "I'm sure you could beat me in a game any day! But shouldn't you be showing me where my math class will be?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Follow me!"

Marco had been surprised to find that his tour guide was so upbeat. The boy's name was Connie Springer. He looked young for his age, more like 13 than 16. Despite Connie's eagerness, the kid could be rather dull, often going on tangents and getting distracted. Marco was quiet most of the time, preferring to just listen to Connie babble on about the various championship trophies the school had attained through different sports.

"-and my favorite soccer victory being the one against Karanes. Me and my friend Eren painted ourselves green. We got drunk and ran onto the field in the middle of a penalty kick." Connie scratched his head thoughtfully. "I think we puked on the field too… but I can't remember."

Marco eyes widened in horror. "Did you get in trouble?!"

Connie let out a burst of hysterical laughter. "You should have seen the look on Mikasa's face!"

"Mikasa?"

Connie wiped his eyes. He had laughed so hard it looked like he was crying. "She's captain of the varsity soccer team and also plays on the volleyball team. She doesn't take kindly to pranks." Connie grinned at the memory.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when a shrill ringing echoed the hallway.

"Oh shit, class." Connie said, his voice and face drained of all happiness and laughter. "Come on. Biology is close to here."

Marco followed Connie down the crowded hallway, trying to avoid tripping over any shoes or bumping into anyone.

The Biology classroom was already packed with chatting students by the time the two arrived. Connie waved to a few boys who smiled back. Connie beckoned Marco to join them. _I'm doing good so far. I've made a friend before school even started._

"Hi." Marco turned toward the voice. At the desk to his left was a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"Yo Armin!" yelled Connie, sticking his fist in Armin's face. After a pause, Armin completed the fist bump awkwardly.

"Armin is Trost's certified nerd!" Connie announced.

Armin frowned. "Hey!"

Connie's grin widened as he added, "And teachers' pet too!"

"Am not!"

"My name's Marco," Marco said, quickly interrupting.

Armin turned his attention away from Connie to Marco. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Marco smiled.

"You guys notice class was supposed to start six minutes ago?" said a boy sitting on the other side of Armin.

Another boy snorted. "What do you think Eren? She's probably terrifying some students with those experiments of hers."

But before Eren could answer, a loud bang echoed across the classroom as the door slammed against the wall. "Speak of the devil," muttered the boy named Eren.

"HELLOOOO STUDENTS~!"

Marco watched as several of his classmates groaned at the sight of the loud teacher.

She was smiling widely at the students through her glasses with… hunger? She certainly had a wild look in her eyes as she beamed at the half-asleep teens.

"Ooooh! What do we have here? A new student?!"

Marco's face reddened as every set of eyes in the class settled on him. _Oh shoot. _"Uhm. Hi?"

"Well stand up and introduce yourself!" said the female teacher.

Marco did so, and then the teacher announced herself as Hanji Zoe. Hanji was quite eccentric as she hopped from foot to foot while talking about the day's lesson.

"Everybody ready for some _dissecting_?!" The class let out another groan. According to Armin, this was Hanji's favorite class activity and the dissections ranged from tiny flowers to adult cows. Today they were dissecting frogs.

**~X~**

"Ugh this stinks!" exclaimed Eren. He angrily started stabbing the frog with his scalpel till Armin grabbed his arm.

Marco, Connie, Armin, and Eren were all in a "squad" together. They took turns cutting, poking, and scooping organs out of the decrepit lump of stinking frog flesh. They were only ten minutes in and two students had already run to the bathroom, green faced and retching. Marco felt his stomach lurch at the sight of something grey oozing a thick fluid. _Oh god, I can't believe I have this class first thing in the morning on my first day._

Armin suddenly let out a shriek as an eyeball fell on his lap. He shrieked again and jumped out of his seat running into Hanji. "U-uh sorry Hanji-senpai!"

Hanji gave him a look of disapproval before moving on. Marco, Armin, and Eren burst out laughing. "Ha! That frog had an eye for you, didn't she!" Marco laughed teasingly. Armin looked a bit embarrassed, then started laughing too.

The class ended soon after and a horde of pale groaning students exited the classroom holding their stomachs.

**~X~**

The rest of the classes before lunch passed by quickly and were much more relaxing than Biology class. Marco had to introduce himself in each class but the students and teachers seemed nice and some kids talked to him in the hallway. In World History, he ended up sitting next to a girl named Annie Leonhart. She wore a bored expression the whole lesson and didn't seem to be listening very hard yet she aced the quiz at the end of class. Marco did well on the quiz too and found that he wasn't having difficulties in any of the classes. Everything so far was going great.

"Hey!" Marco turned to the sound of Eren's voice behind him. "Wanna come eat lunch with us?"

"Sure!"

**~X~**

The cafeteria at Trost was huge compared to his old school. He managed to spot Connie, Armin, and Eren sitting in the corner with a few other people he didn't know. There was a short blonde girl who sat next to a taller brunette. A tall boy with dark brown hair. A muscular blonde boy. And a girl with reddish hair who was chatting with Connie. Marco spotted Annie a few tables over. He sat in a seat between Armin and an empty chair.

Armin filled Marco in on everyone's names. "That's Christa and Ymir," he said pointing to the short girl who was chatting to the taller girl. Armin continued in a whisper, "Watch what you say to Christa or Ymir will pound your face in." He motioned to the remaining students at the table. "The tall one is Bertholdt and the blonde is Reiner. They were both on the basketball team last year and are really good. And that's Sasha with the overloaded plate."

The girl, Sasha, was trying to talk with her mouth full to Connie and they were both laughing.

Marco noticed the empty seat next to him. "Are you saving a seat for someone?"

Reiner nodded. "There was a party last night for the Fall Basketball Tournament that we won Sunday morning. Jean may be our best point guard but he's not the smartest when it comes to drinking."

Bertholdt laughed. "He was out stone cold by two in the morning."

"That sounds like Jean. No wonder he skipped morning classes," Armin said.

Reiner's eyes flicked to the cafeteria entrance. "Speak of the devil."

Marco swung his head toward where Reiner was looking.

A boy his age staggered into the cafeteria. He was an inch shorter than Marco and his arm muscles shown through his school uniform. He had sandy brown hair that covered a darker layer of hair visible above his ears. His school shirt was wrinkled and untucked messily. The tie hung loosely around his neck and the unbuttoned shirt revealed elegant collarbones.

This boy was visibly popular as well as handsome. As he made his way toward the corner tables, girls started whispering excitedly and sneaking glances in his direction. Some boys glared at him, a few of them tinted with jealously while others laughed at his intoxicated condition. Marco watched as Reiner waved at the attractive teen who stopped at their table. The boysank slowly into the remaining empty chair at the table. Right next to Marco.

Now everyone at their table was staring at the boy.

Eren sneered at him. "Have a nice sleep, Jean?"

"Shut the fuck up Jaeger."

_Jaeger? Then that must be Eren's last name. _

Jean lowered his head onto his arms and groaned.

"Hangovers are no fun," said Reiner, not looking the least bit concerned.

"I said shut up! My mom threatened me to go to school!"

Connie laughed. "Threatened you with what? Taking away sport magazines? Your phone? Perhaps-"

Jean let out an angry growl and swung a fist at Connie, missing by several inches.

Marco felt like he should say something. "Uh, I've heard drinking water helps with hangovers. I have an extra water bottle in my bag! You want it?"

Jean's gaze darkened. He slowly turned toward Marco, his face slick with sweat from his hangover fever. Jean frowned at Marco through hazy and unfocused eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**~~~X~~~**

**Author Notes:**

**Sooo this is the first fan fic I've ever written. O_O I would love if you left a review with your thoughts and let me know how you like it so far. I really wanted to do an au where Marco and Jean get into a fight and there wasn't much JeanMarco fics on so this idea came to me. I have the second chapter done so I'll upload it in a few days. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Algebra & Sanitizer

Jean Kirstein felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. He was lying in a puddle of drool on the floor. _Shit._ His head felt like a needle cushion. Pins. And. Needles. _Shit._ Jean tried to sit up, groaning in pain. Damn it, that party was a terrible idea for a Sunday night. He dropped his head into his hands. The ringing in his ears was dreadful.

Jean had never been a drinker. He was only sixteen after all. His parents traveled a lot so he was often left at home alone. He'd only drunk alcohol before at a few parties. It had been especially bad this time since Reiner had invited over thirty classmates. Including Mikasa.

Mikasa. Beautiful, heavenly Mikasa. That sleek and shiny dark hair. Those stunning, determined eyes. And that _hot_ _body._ She was fitter than most of the guys at his school. And not to mention super popular. She was captain of the soccer team, star of the volleyball team, and a straight-A student. Jean wanted her _so badly._ However, his social skills would plummet every single time he encountered Mikasa. Last year, he had asked her to homecoming but was met with a firm rejection. Then again to the winter ball. And again she said no. Jean blamed these rebuffs on her brother. Eren Jaeger. They weren't actually related; Mikasa was Eren's foster-sister. But that little shit ruined all his chances with Mikasa.

The sound of his phone ringing caused Jean to sit up quickly. He checked the caller's name and grumbled in annoyance.

"Jean! Where are you! I just got a call from the school saying you haven't come today!"

"Ughh mom, I'm at home."

"You're late! Get to school _right now_!"

"I feel sick…"

"I don't care how you feel! Go to school!"

"Nooooo…"

"Now! Or there'll be consequences when I get home! No phone, no basketball, no tv-

"OK I'M GOING."

**~X~**

By the time Jean arrived at Trost High, it was five minutes into lunch. He still felt terrible as he shambled into the building and felt even worse when he realized there was a math test today. Ugh.

His friends were always sitting at the same location in the cafeteria. Jean spotted them at the far corner tables. The smell of food in the lunch room didn't help his feverish stomach. _Oh god. Feel sick. Should've stayed home. Stupid party. Stupid me. Head hurts._

Jean slumped into his seat, unaware of the staring occupants of the table.

"Have a nice sleep, Jean?"

_Shit, not him. _Jean scowled at the boy. "Shut the fuck up Jaeger."

Eren grinned back.

_Damn it. Damn it. Should have just stayed at home. I don't care what my mom says, _Jean thought angrily as he dropped his head onto his arms. He was thankful that Mikasa wasn't visible anywhere in the cafeteria. He didn't want her to see him this way, even though she probably didn't care how he looked…

"Hangovers are no fun."

"I said shut up Reiner! My mom threatened me to go to school!"

Connie started laughing, much to Jean's annoyance. "Threatened you with what? Taking away sport magazines? Your phone? Perhaps-"

Jean swung his fist at Connie who was still laughing. He'd had enough of this shit. His stomach hurt. His head hurt. His ears kept ringing. And his vision was so damn blurry.

"…helps with hangovers. I have an extra water bottle in my bag! You want it?"

_What?_ _Who the hell...? _Jean turned toward the voice. The person who'd just spoken appeared to be a boy his age but Jean didn't recognize him. A new student? Through his blurred vision, he could tell that the teen was a brunette with large brown eyes and freckles covered his cheeks. He was looking at Jean with… concern? Jean wasn't sure but it pissed him off. Everything was pissing him off in his intoxicated condition. And why was that boy sitting there? This table belonged to his clique. His gang. That boy had no right to sit there.

Jean frowned with irritation. "Who the fuck are you?"

The freckled boy smiled widely. "Marco Bodt, nice to meet you!"

_Huh. So he _is_ new. _"Sure," Jean grumbled, looking away. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the transfer student.

**~X~**

Marco stared at the table, feeling awkward. Jean was obviously not interested in talking and everyone else was stuck in their own conversations. He'd been scared this would happen. Being the odd one out. Looking around, Marco saw everyone chatting happily to each other about things he didn't know. Local news. Teachers. Homework. Sports. TV shows he didn't watch… Marco felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He glanced at Armin who was trying to explain a math problem to Eren, then glanced at Jean who appeared to be sleeping with his head on the table.

Marco was about to excuse himself from the table when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and met the eyes of Annie Leonhardt. "I'm supposed to escort you to the main office."

"What for?"

Annie shrugged. "To pick up some forms."

Marco nodded and gave a quick wave to the table before leaving.

**~X~**

Jean lifted his head and watched as Marco and Annie left the cafeteria. He didn't know what to think of the new kid. Jean was aware that he'd deliberately ignored him. He was aware that he'd acted like a jerk. And frankly, he didn't care. He didn't need any more friends and was still annoyed that Marco had been invited into their group.

He flicked his eyes to the cafeteria clock and saw that there was only ten minutes left. He hadn't studied at all for the math test. Jean had been planning on asking Armin for help during lunch but there was no way he would have remembered anything in his current condition. _Oh well_, he thought. _Not like I'd have done well on it even if I had studied. _He managed to stand up and walk out of the cafeteria without falling.

**~X~**

The class room was filled with frantic students running around and desperately looking through their notes. Possible test questions were being shouted across the room and a few people looked like they were about to cry. Eren was standing up in his seat and yelling out lists of functions and algebraic theories as Armin checked his accuracy. Sasha and Connie were doodling on the board unproductively. Reiner and Bertholdt were helping each other with notes. And here he was, staring at his study guide with a sinking feeling of trepidation. Jean swallowed hard and felt his mind go numb as he struggled with yet another problem. The start of class was mere minutes away and the arduous test would take the whole class period. He felt even more stressed when he realized that the new teacher would be here today. Their math teacher had left two weeks ago and since then the class had had numerous substitutes. Rumors told that the new teacher had taught at this school a few years ago and was stringent when it came to teaching.

"Hey, it's Jean, right?" Jean's thoughts were interrupted by the voice in front of him. A boy had plopped down into the seat in front of him and his elbows were resting on Jean's desk. With a start, Jean realized that it was the new transfer student… whose name Jean couldn't remember. "Uh yeah. And you are…?"

"Marco! Marco Bodt," the boy replied enthusiastically.

"Well then I guess you won't have to take the test."

Marco shook his head. "The vice principal sorted things out. I won't be taking any of the tests this week."

Marco then leaned forward and peered down at the notes on Jean's desk. "Need any help?"

"Huh? How would you know anything?"

"I was in an advanced class at my old school." Marco grinned. "So I'd be happy to help you with anything."

Jean glanced at the clock. Four minutes. He sighed, and then pushed his pile of notes toward Marco. "I don't understand any of the stuff at the bottom of this page."

Marco's eyes lit up. "Oh I remember doing this!" He grabbed the paper and quickly examined it before turning back to Jean. For the next few class minutes, Marco explained all the problems that Jean had been having issues with. He was surprised with the new student, who turned out to be much better at explaining things than the old substitute teachers. Marco was patient and calmly helped Jean when he was getting frustrated. With only a few seconds of class to go, Jean now understood most of the material that he hadn't before.

The bell rung and Jean muttered a thanks to Marco before sliding his books and notes off the desk. Everyone in the classroom turned to the sound of the door opening, eager to see their new teacher.

The man who'd just entered stopped at the front of the classroom and returned the stares with his own glare. Jean and everyone else continued to gawk at the man's appearance. He was… _short._ Shorter than Jean and most of his classmates. The man had dark glossy hair and wore an unwrinkled, crisp white shirt with black khaki pants. A bottle of hand sanitizer was noticeably sticking out of his pockets. The man scowled toward the students with a look of disdain. "Well?" His voice was monotone.

Jean and the rest of his classmates quickly lowered their eyes. The short man sighed before taking out a black marker and started writing on the whiteboard. The marker squeaked loudly in the silent room as the man scrawled a name in perfect cursive. _Levi._

"You may call me Levi. I am your new teacher starting today. To my understanding, you have a math test to take. Any questions?"

He sighed again when he saw Eren's hand waving in the air. "Yes?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Uh sir, I heard you taught here a few years ago and was wondering what made you quit."

Levi's eyes narrowed and his mouth curved slightly into a frown. "Brats like you."

Eren gasped, then reddened in anger.

Jean wanted to laugh but the look on his teacher's face was rather intimidating. Seeing Eren like this was hilarious and Jean was expecting him to start shouting at Levi any second now. Eren opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. He swallowed and dropped his gaze in defeat.

**~X~**

The tests were soon handed out and Jean cringed as he picked up the bulky packet. He glanced at the first problem and was relieved that he knew the answer. He sped through the rest of the problems, thanks to the transfer student's help. His anxiety over the test was replaced with excitement as he remembered that the girls' varsity soccer playoff game was after school today. They were undefeated so far this year, all because of their stunning forward, Mikasa Ackerman.

He could just imagine it in his head. Her powerful kick sending the ball flying. The soccer ball spinning in slow motion as it gradually twirls closer and closer to the goal. The goalie reaching to stop it, but failing as the ball grazes past her hands. Then it hits the back net with a slow swish and everything falls silent. All is quiet. A whistle suddenly pierces through the thick silence. Then with a roar, the spectators rise out of the stands and fill the air with their screams. Mikasa stands quietly on the field as her teammates rush towards her with outstretched arms. Everyone is screaming her name. Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa. The crowds of people are jumping up and down with excitement. And then there he was, pushing past people desperately trying to get through. He finally reaches the edge of the field. The air is filled with green streamers and confetti. Through the sea of ribbons, he spots her. Their eyes meet. She is unsmiling but her large dark eyes are filled with exhilaration. He starts to run towards her. Time still moves slowly and it takes an eternity to reach her. He draws her close and she loops her arms around his neck. Her face is smooth when he cups his hand to her cheek. White teeth sparkle as she smiles. His heart hammers as their faces grow closer and closer together. He feels her strawberry breath on his face and her luscious soft lips graze his own lips-

"Kirstein!"

Jean jolted upright with a cry. Saliva dribbled down his face from where he'd been drooling. He raised his gaze to meet the fuming eyes of his midget math teacher. He then realized with a start that class had ended and almost all the students had exited the classroom. He caught sight of a snickering Eren waving to him as he skipped out the door. Jean cursed under his breath. He must have fallen asleep after he'd turned in the test.

"Disgusting," Levi stated as he glared at Jean's slobbered desk.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I can clean it up!"

The man scowled in repulsion and dropped a large bottle of Windex and paper towels onto Jean's lap. Jean yelped when the large cleaning bottle landed on him. "Don't leave till this desk is spotless."

Jean nodded hastily. He was horrified to have been caught daydreaming. Especially _that _dream. Remembering the fantasy scene left a smile on his lips.

It may have been a dream, but he would make it a reality.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there's chapter two! I'm hoping to start chapter three soon and I'll probably post it by next week. I think I'll start making the chapters longer. Please leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you again next week! **


End file.
